


粘

by cc19990103



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc19990103/pseuds/cc19990103





	粘

****平时日天日地发情期哭唧唧alpha X 无发情期omega

张继科第一次发情的时候马龙不在，他当时状态不是很好，感觉自己的技战术有问题，回北京队找张雷教练帮他分析分析。等他回来的时候，发现整个国家队看见他两眼直放光，特别是许昕，几乎是看见救世主的表情了。

 

他环顾四周，并没有发现那个动不动就要往他身上挂的人。心里大概明白大家的反应和张继科有关，他以为张继科又犯拧了。后来他只能躺在床上看天花板，才知道自己太天真了…

 

这其实也不能怪马龙，毕竟国家队对信息素的管理很严格，很少发生什么意外事件。而且他还是一个稀有omega，不用经历发情期的煎熬，对这种事也不太留心。

 

回宿舍的路上许昕一再暗示他要做好心里准备。马龙没当回事，心说张继科还不好哄么，顺两下毛不就完了。

 

进了宿舍楼他直接往张继科门口走。许昕愣了一下，表情复杂地拉住了他，说：“师兄，老张…他在咱宿舍里。”马龙也愣了一下，面上没显出什么了，心里倒挺开心。

 

他带着点激动来到自己宿舍门口，刚想推门，许昕又拉住了他。马龙有点莫名其妙，问许昕：“大昕，到底怎么了？”许昕滚了一下喉结，想说什么又放弃，抓了抓头，懊恼的说：“算了算了，你自己看吧。”

 

已经是黄昏的时候了，打开门，空气中弥漫着张继科醇厚的巧克力信息素味，屋里并没有开灯，昏昏暗暗的，看不太清楚。只能看见他的床上鼓起来一个大包。马龙哭笑不得的走过去，发现他的床上的娃娃被堆在一起，像一个…巢？他走过去，喊那个把自己埋在娃娃堆里的人：“继科儿？我回来了。”娃娃堆里的人动了一下，却并没有回应他。

 

他疑惑的看了许昕一眼，许昕回了他一个无奈的眼神。于是马龙走到床边，一只一只往外扒那些娃娃，终于把人拉了出来。马龙小心翼翼的用双手捧着张继科的脸，摩挲了两下，又问了一遍：“怎么了，继科儿？”

 

张继科盯着他看，半晌回过神来，委委屈屈看了马龙一眼，没说话，竟然掉下两滴眼泪，信息素也突然暴涨出来。马龙被熏的脸立刻就红了，吓得往后退了好几步，差点撞翻了桌子。他顾不上疼，目瞪口呆的看向许昕。他是真正被吓到了，在他印象中张继科永远是日天日地，再苦再累再疼也不会掉一滴眼泪的人。可现在…

 

许昕也是alpha，被张继科的信息素逼得直皱眉，骂了一声，说到：“老张被人摆了一道，抑制剂失效了。两天了，狂躁得不行，不让人近身，就这么硬杠着，刘指导那边还在想办法。”

 

马龙看了一眼含着泪往他身上挂的张继科，觉得自己怎么也看不出狂躁来。许昕啧了一声，说：“就在你床上能安静点，我这两天都不敢进屋。你再不回来，训练馆都要被他拆了。”说着，张继科喉咙里已经泛起不耐的低吼，仿佛在警告许昕侵犯了他的领地。

 

许昕摆摆手就往外走，走到门口又返了回来，从桌上翻出一个袋子，神色复杂的看了挂在马龙身上哼哼唧唧的张继科一眼，把袋子递给马龙，走了出去。

 

见许昕出去，马龙终于松了一口气。他偏过头，安抚的吻了吻张继科的鬓角，为难的说：“继科儿，你先…放开我。”没想到张继科抱得更紧了，转过头来找他的嘴，粘粘糊糊的亲他，嘴里嘀咕着：“龙，马龙…你去哪儿了，你丢下我一个人。我找不到你，只能抱着你的娃娃。”说着两嘴一扁，桃花眼里含着泪，补了一句：“害怕。”

 

马龙只觉得在这样的美色下，整颗心都软了下来。其实不光心，连身子都软了下来。他迷迷糊糊地被张继科往床上带，觉得自己的信息素也浓了起来，和张继科的缠在一起，甜的人面红耳赤。张继科却突然停了下来。

 

马龙躺在床上，睁开眼，不解看着张继科。张继科眼睛亮晶晶的闪着水光，委屈地说：“马龙，你亲亲我。”马龙根本没办法拒绝这样的张继科，他探起身，吻上了张继科漂亮的眼睛，虔诚而甜蜜。然后是张继科挺拔的鼻梁，通红的耳廓和凸起的喉结。

 

张继科的呼吸更重了，他的胸膛不受抑制的起伏着。他突然抓住马龙柔软的手，直往自己身下送。那个东西坚硬而柔软，滚烫的。马龙觉得自己的脑子“轰”的一下炸了，他推拒着想要收回手，没想到张继科拿他毛茸茸的脑袋往他的怀里蹭：“龙，龙…你摸摸它，摸摸它…它一直等着你，只能是你…”

 

马龙被他弄得愣了神，然后手就又碰到了那个大家伙。他还没反应过来，张继科就趴在他身上震颤了一下，一下一下抽着气。他看着划过张继科鬓角的汗，被迷了心神一样，手不自觉地动了起来，取悦着那个大家伙。

 

马龙恍惚间觉得自己被张继科勾引了，可他并不想反抗，反而还想勾引勾引张继科。

 

所以他不再抑制自己的信息素，让香甜的牛奶彻底和醇厚的巧克力彻底融合在一起。张继科立刻抑制不住的低低呻吟起来。他的藏獒完全进入发情期了，而他也感受到了席卷而来的情热。

 

张继科赤裸的躺在床上，看着同样光着身体在他身上动作的马龙，忍不住地抽气，道：“快点儿，龙…你快点儿…”马龙一手摁住他想往上挺的腰，一手探到身后给自己扩张，安慰他道：“等等…继科儿，马上就好…”其实发情期的omega根本用不着扩张，但他第一回做这种事，实在羞耻得不行，只想着能拖一会是一会儿。

 

可是张继科听了这话，眼泪直往外滚，抽抽搭搭的喊难受。倒是隐隐约约有当年小奶狗的样子，马龙一边想一边心里骂他是命之煞星，可到底还是舍不得他有一丁点的不舒服。他从床头拿过许昕给他的袋子，从里面翻出套，哆哆嗦嗦撕开以后想给张继科套上。

 

张继科皱着眉看他动作，是肉眼可见的不高兴。这回马龙没理他，心想难道做到一半再让你出来射吗，估计你能咬死我。张继科看他没反应，只好撇撇嘴，委屈道：“紧…”

 

马龙正用手扶住那滚烫的东西抵在身后，吸了一口气，慢慢往下坐。听了这话差点一口气没上来，他挺直了脊背，急促的喘着：“啊…谁让你…长…这么大…”那个东西挤开身体的感觉实在太明显，刚进到一半马龙就觉得腰眼发酸，停下来喘气。张继科只觉得那地方湿漉漉的紧紧咬着他，却又不给他一个痛快，实在忍不了了，坐起来扣住马龙，脑袋往他肩窝里蹭，下身直接挺了进去。

 

马龙一下子就抽了筋骨一样软在了张继科怀里，张继科撒娇的大狗一样哼哧哼哧地舔他的脖子，在他的脸上乱亲。手却紧紧扣着马龙，狠狠的向上顶他。马龙感到那东西进得不能再深了，被撑得又涨又疼，却又觉得流窜于体内的酥麻带给他无尽的愉悦。他也抑制不住细细呻吟起来，双手环上了张继科的脖子，在他背脊上摩挲，张继科发出满意的喟叹。

 

又过了好一会儿，马龙实在受不住了，揪着张继科后脑张狂的红V，说：“继…继科儿，唔…我…我真不行了，你快点儿…啊…”张继科听了，动作渐渐缓了下来，马龙刚缓过一口气，就感到那滚烫的东西顶在了生殖腔口，暗示性地往里挤了两下。

 

马龙一个瑟缩，本能地想拒绝：“不，不行，继科儿…”张继科并没有说话，他只是盯住了马龙的眼睛。那双眼睛里有蠢蠢欲动的请求，有满腔的爱意，有他们走过的曾经以及期盼的未来，有漫天星光，还有赤条条的马龙。马龙呜咽一声，吻上了他的眼睛，痴迷地说：“给你，都给你…进来…”张继科狠狠地撞了进去。

 

张继科迷醉地看着快到高潮浑身泛着潮红的马龙，突然又掉下泪来。他哽咽着，说：“马龙,我爱你…”马龙笑着吻去他的眼泪。

 

他们互相争斗，他们耳鬓厮磨。

 

三天后，挂着一脸餍足的张继科的马龙终于出现在了训练场。

 

许昕感觉自己的眼睛更疼了…


End file.
